The Revenge of Nightshade
by ClockwerkOrange
Summary: Sequel to The Rise of Nightshade. Read that first. Nightshade's true identity has been revealed, but the Freedom Fighters are ready to fight back. For the sake of everyone on Mobius, Nightshade must be stopped!
1. The Setup

**_EXTREME AUTHORS NOTE_: This is a_ sequel_, son. Before you ruin the story, you _BEST_ be reading "_The Rise of Nightshade_" FIRST. _Don't read past this if you haven't, or you'll screw everything up...!_**

**Next! This first chapter is rather light, and slightly humorous. Don't be fooled. Stuff will blow up. Lots of stuff. With explosions. Yesssss....**

It was sunset at Sally Acorn's new city (and Doctor Robotnik's former outpost) of Red Mobotropolis, and a crimson flag blew in the wind on top of the newly created metal castle. The entire city was spick and span, and under new management. The crimson flag continued to blow. There was an Acorn family insignia on it, with one red line through it at a diagonal angle. The entire city had been constructed in a day from nanites, thanks to her team's resident scientist.

The entire city was still devoid of any organic life... well, except for Sally and her personal guards.

Sally's throne room was completely silent. There were two mahogany thrones with velvet cushions, and two benches along the sides of the room. Marble columns kept the ceiling from crashing in. The floor was decorated with white and black diamond shaped tiles in alternating colors. The center of the room was covered with a red carpet that led up to the right side mahogany throne that Sally was sitting at right now. Her elbow was placed on the armrest, and her hand held up her head as she showed off a bored expression. Her right hand was busy toying with a knife, that she had (to ward off the oppressive boredom) sharpened extensively, cleaned, and polished. She had polished it five times that day.

Her mind didn't cope well with boredom. Well, her mind didn't cope well with anything these days. Her personal guards were busy tending to making more robot soldiers for her growing army, and _she _hadn't returned yet.

Sally sighed, and pulled her cleaning cloth from her pocket. As she began to rub away a tiny smudge on the otherwise spotless knife, the door at the front of the throne room slid open, revealing exactly who she wanted to speak with!

"Hello, Alicia," Sally said, straightening up, standing up, and then walking towards her.

"Hi, Sally," Alicia responded with a slight smile. Alicia was a former member of the now dissolved Suppression Squad, or the 'Freedom Fighters' from the alternate and opposite reality of Moebius. Alicia was essentially Sally's copy, except Alicia was evil and twisted from the beginning. The rest of the former Suppression Squad were now ex-Princess Sally's personal guards.

In Sally's (insane) mind, they weren't the enemy in any way, seeing as they weren't from Mobius at all. She saw them as allies. Well, except for Scourge and Fiona, may they rest in pieces. The Suppression Squad hated them in the first place, anyway. Besides, it wasn't Sally's fault that she killed them, after all, they tried to take over Mobius. And, if Mobius was taken over, she wouldn't be able to enslave the Mobians and gradually cause the complete torture and destruction of everyone's lives, now could she? After Sally had explained the situation, Miles, Patch, Boomer, and _Alicia_ were more than glad to assist her in her global conquest.

Miles and Patch were busy overseeing the robotic overseers that were overseeing the creation of her robot army, and Boomer was busy triple checking the figures. What figures they were, she didn't care. As long as they got her closer to killing those that opposed her. Quickly.

It seemed like Alicia was the only one that Sally could talk to, seeing as she _was _her in a funny way.

"So, Sal, ready for some more open-mouthed tongue kissing?" Alicia asked.

Sally guffawed. "You must really think you're hot stuff," Sally commented, and then rolled her eyes.

"Yep," she replied, sitting down on the left throne. "Why did you make two of these, anyway? True love, or what?" Sally and Alicia laughed.

"Well, I just figured it makes it look more official," Sally said, sitting down on the right throne. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Bored?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I can't really go forward with my plan until I have an army, now can I?" she asked, curling up with her knees to her chest.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep you company until then," Alicia suggested, looking to the right of her, at Sally, and smiling.

"Well, good luck keeping a corpse that died of boredom company," Sally muttered, sinking down in the seat.

"We _could_ still do the open-mouthed tongue kissing," Alicia suggested.

"You're terrible," Sally commented, laughing.

"I, personally, blame the school system," Alicia said, nodding her head.

Sally broke out into laughter.

"Well, let's drink until the unicorns crash in through the ceiling," Alicia suggested.

"Alicia. Stop. You're killing me," Sally said, chuckling. Alicia ran her hand through Sally's hair.

The throne room door slid open. Miles, the alternate version of Tails, stepped through into the throne room. "The army is finally ready, Commander," Miles announced, and then turned around. He turned his head back, slightly. "Oh, and I hope I wasn't _interrupting_ anything." The door slid shut.

Alicia started laughing.


	2. Ambushed!

Whiteleaf Village was a small village built in the middle of the eastern part of the Great Forest. The green trees obscured the clearing where a few houses had been built, and is was the closest city to _her _city of 'Red Mobotropolis'.

It was winter, and it was cold. There wasn't any snow, however.

The freezing air was remarkably quiet as a group of Mobians accompanied by the Knothole Freedom Fighters walked at a steady pace out of the Great Forest. With them was Knuckles the Echidna, who had appeared before them to offer his services against _her. _He had managed to draw enough power from the Master Emerald to annihilate a group of robot soldiers with a sweep of his hand.

"It's quiet," Sonic said as he walked into the open space out of the forest, approaching the river. The rest of the group was behind him.

"Oh, someone alwees says that," Antoine commented.

There was one bridge on the river, and they were going to have to cross it. They began to walk across, a diverse group of every single animal you could think of, all hastily armed with swords, shields, crossbows, and whatever protection they could get.

Nearby, just over a small hill, Patch (Anti-Antoine) and Boomer (Anti-Rotor) of Commander Sally's team were ready for the ambush. In, about... three seconds.

Sonic reached the end of the bridge.

Two.

The rest began to make it to the other side.

One.

"Charge!" Patch shouted, holding his sword in the air. At least one hundred Eggman-style short red robots with weapons scurried towards Sonic's forces.

"For the glory of the Eggman Empire!" one yelled.

"Acorn Empire," Boomer corrected from his vantage point at the top of the hill.

"Right!" said one slightly taller red robot. "Let's do it!"

The robots charged at Sonic. Knuckles stepped forward, raised his fist, and a green glow pulled the robots a few feet off of the ground. He unclenched his fist, and the robots fell apart.

"_Sacré bleu!____" Patch shouted. "You know what?! Forgeet zis! I'm out of here!"_

___"Patch! Wait up!" Boomer shouted also, as he began to run after him._

___Knuckles raised his hand once more, and the two became frozen in place._

As the group of Mobians walked up to them, Patch chuckled.

"What's so funny, shrimp?" Knuckles asked him. "No offense, Antoine."

"None taken, Monsieur Echidna," Antoine said, sighing.

"You are too late, I have already pressed ze panic button on my wristwatch communicator, and now ze Commandant Sally is fully aware of our seetuation!" he said. "What do you theenk about zat?!"

"I think it won't matter if she comes to rescue a couple of bodies," Knuckles said with a smile.

"You... you wouldn't," Boomer said quietly.

"Knuckles. Cool it," Sonic muttered. "If they're confident enough in Sally to actually care about their situation, then... I can't believe _I'm _saying this, it sounds like an Eggman move... but, we could hold them until she acts, and we could probably slip into the city."

"See?" Patch said, looking around. "You don't have to hurt me. Please...?!"

Knuckles nodded. "Right."

His communicator beeped. Knuckles swished his hand, and Patch's arms could move. Patch tapped the communicator.

"Patch... this is Alicia," she said through the communicator, "I regret to inform you that Sally is going to proceed with the plan. Good bye."

Patch's expression became blank with shock. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die...!"

Boomer started whimpering.

"What's the plan?" Knuckles asked, picking up Patch by his the collar.

"She's going to fire ze nuclear missiles!" Patch said, and then burst into tears. Knuckles dropped him onto the ground. "_Je veux ma maman et ma couverture!_" he yelled. "_J'ai su que la chienne n'était aucun bon!"_

One of the Mobian solders started crying, too.

"Nuclear _missiles?_" Sonic asked. "As in, more than one?"

A loud alarm went off from the city of Red Mobotropolis just over the hill. The Mobians ran up the hill to find the source of the noise. A bright light shone from the city, and a giant missile flew towards the sky.

Knuckles closed his eyes in intense concentration, and suddenly balled his hands into fists. A glowing green shield appeared around the missile, and it detonated instantly. The blast was held back by the shield, and the shield went completely white, then disappeared.

Knuckles coughed.

"Wow, Knuckles. I didn't know you could do _that_," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head.

"She has several more missiles," Boomer commented.

Knuckles frowned. "I can't stop _several..._"

"Then... we'll storm the city right now!" Sonic shouted.


	3. This Is The Way The World Ends

In a mad frenzy sparked by impending nuclear annihilation, the Mobians charged viciously into the city, smashing through robots and moving through at a fast pace.

An energy shield suddenly went up where they had entered through a gap in the city wall.

"Come on, we can still..." Sonic trailed off as he noticed that the Mobians behind him had stopped moving completely. They were frozen where they stood. He noticed there was a pulsating green tile on the metallic ground that they had all stepped on. Well, except Sonic.

The sound of clapping made Sonic look up.

"Well, well. Good job, Sonic," Sally said with a gun holstered on a strap around her leg, and Alicia by her side. "All that effort to be able to watch the end of the world."

Sonic stared at her. He could end it. He could end it all right now. He could grab the gun... and _end _it.

"Oh?" Sally asked, whipping out the revolver. Alicia grinned.

Sonic moved a foot forward. Or, rather, tried to. His legs were frozen in place.

Sally smiled widely. "Fantastic. You're still conscious."

Sonic looked down to see a dim green glow coming from a tile at his feet. He looked back up just in time to see Sally smash down the pistol into his head. The impact jarred his entire skull and he shot past unconsciousness and back, causing his vision to go completely white for a split second. He collapsed onto the ground, and landed with his back down. He still couldn't move.

Sally kicked him once in the side, hard. "Listen, Sonic. I know all of this wasn't directly your fault..." she said as she began to load bullets into the revolver, "However, you _did _try to stop me, didn't you?" She finished loading the bullets into the gun, and then swung her hand while maintaining a firm grip on the gun, and that motion swung the cylinder chamber closed. She then aimed the revolver at Sonic's face.

"Maybe I just want to kill _you _because you're so familiar, in a sense, reminding me of memories that I just can't seem to grasp," she said, still aiming at him. "Or, maybe, I just want to kill you to satiate my lust for murder... but, who can say?"

She cocked the gun.

"Either way, I know_ you_ understand."

Time slowed down to a crawl as Sonic instinctively tried to move, but couldn't, and the cylinder of the revolver moved a fraction of a millimeter.

Sally looked to the left and was tackled by Knuckles, and fired the gun into the air after it was knocked a few feet up by Knuckles' stray blow. Sally smacked him across the face, and aimed the gun at him, only to have it knocked out of her grip and to skid on the ground to a position several feet away. Knuckles deflected a vicious swipe, and pushed Sally onto the ground. He held her down and grabbed the green tile remote control from her.

Alicia watched this with a shocked expression, and then stared at Knuckles. Knuckles hit the off switch, and everyone, now free, looked around with a confused expression.

Sonic coughed, rose to a crouch, and then was helped up by Doctor Quack, who had come running up from the still disoriented group.

"Knuckles... how'd you...?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently I broke through by sheer willpower and good looks," Knuckles commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Right..." Sonic replied as Doctor Quack bandaged his forehead.

"Right, well, I think we have cause to celebrate," Knuckles said, "I mean, I did keep Mobius from being destroyed all by myself..."

A few people in the group nodded solemnly.

"I was kidding. You guys helped," Knuckles said.

Sally had begun to cry. Alicia was crouched next to her.

Sonic frowned. He shouldn't have had to go to such lengths to stop _Sally_... friend, team leader...she had almost _killed _him and the entire population of Mobius. And she would have_ done it_, too.

"_Revenge!" _Sally shouted, repeatedly tapping on her wristwatch.

"Wha...?" Sonic asked, looking at her. She was standing up, still tapping on the mini-computer on her wrist.

"_Orbital I.C.B.M. Platform launching now!_" a synthesized voice called out over the city.

"Orbital... Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Platform?!" someone asked loudly, running towards Sally. It was Miles, the alternate version of Tails. "This wasn't part of the plan...! I didn't know about... an orbital...?!" He grabbed his head in his hands, and stared at the ground, whimpering in panic.

Suddenly, Sally opened her eyes in shock. She looked at the group of Mobians, and then to Alicia, and finally to Miles. "What's... what's going on?" she asked, and then suddenly held her head as if in immense pain. She grimaced.

"Sally? Is... is that you?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"What...?" Sally asked. "St-stay back!" she shouted, whipping out another gun from inside her jacket. She aimed the gun at her own neck. "I'll shoot!"

"No, Sally!" Alicia yelled, smacking the gun away. "Sally, don't kill yourself, I don't care what you've done... I... Oh, screw it." She wrapped her arms around Sally and kissed her on the lips for an amount of time that would have killed a person with normal lung capacity. However, Sally pushed her away.

"Sally, Sally..." Alicia said, blushing at max power. "I didn't... Er..."

"Someone! Restrain Sally!" Sonic yelled. "Don't let her do anything!"

Sally started laughing maniacally. "_Going-to-kill-you-all-your-fault-isn't-mine-it's-your-problem-with-me?!" _ she shouted, pointing at the group of shocked and appalled Mobians. "_Break-your-souls-are-doomed-are-you-all-of-you-are-going-to-die-or-I'll-finish-you-myself-am-I?!"_ She finished the tirade of broken thoughts and collapsed on the ground and began breathing raggedly. "_This is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends...!"_

The city lit up with light as a rocket loaded down with missiles flew upwards into the sky. Miles' eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"_Not with a bang, but with a whimper..."_ Sally finished, and fainted.

The Mobians stared up, looking at the gray trail of smoke that led up to the sky, where, eventually, nuclear fire would burn out the very existence of Mobius.


	4. Bold New Threads

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" asked a light voice that echoed through the darkness. "Well?"

Sally opened her eyes. She was on the ground, but there really wasn't any solid surface below her that she could see. An orange glow of energy was out in every direction as if it were far off in the distance, like a fog.

The voice cleared its throat, and Sally looked up to see a tall, pink echidna with a white cloak. Was it... Aurora? That name came to Sally's mind. The violent red one had described her to him, also saying that she appeared to the person seeing her however the observer imagined her. She supposed that the reason she saw her as the red one had seen her was because the red echidna had described her already. Perplexing. Strange, Sally was thinking so clearly... much different than the disjointed thoughts of anger and revenge that she had had recently.

"Are you disoriented?" Aurora asked, reaching out a hand. Sally took it and was helped to a standing position. Sally noticed that she herself was clothed in all black that perfectly mirrored what Aurora was wearing... except, her cloak had a raised collar. Quite the statement.

"Sally," Aurora said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sally raised an eyebrow. "You have two conflicting personalities at the moment. One is the Sally that you were once before, and one is the Sally that you are now." Aurora looked directly into her eyes. "If you remain as you are now, both of you will die."

"Why should _you _want to keep me from dying?" Sally asked, pushing her hand off of her shoulder gently. "After all, your realm is just a point between the living world and the Chaos Force. Besides, I have no interest in my former self or you. I did not get my revenge, and therefore I have failed."

"Sally, I could separate your personalities and then send you back," Aurora replied.

Sally raised her eyebrow again, and then turned her back on Aurora. "Why?"

"I won't tell you, but it's within your interests to return, correct?" she asked. "Revenge?"

Sally clenched her fist and turned back to Aurora. "Fine. I'll do it."

The orange glow all around her faded away, and Sally found herself in the middle of the Great Forest. She still had her cloak. There was a flash of light, and Alicia appeared right next to her. Alicia looked around, disoriented, for a few seconds, and then noticed Sally.

"Sally! Did a strange lady talk to you and send you here?" Alicia asked.

"Yes..." Sally replied. She could think clearly. And the _other _Sally wasn't vying for control. ...She probably shouldn't have tried to nuke the planet. That was a bad course of action. She would have to...

"_Sally, I've sent you to an alternate version of Mobius. It's essentially the same, but the people, cities, and many things are different," _Aurora's voice echoed from nowhere.

"What...?" Sally asked out loud. "You... this isn't Mobius?!" She started shouting incoherently and began pulling on her hair.

"Sally! Calm down! I heard her, too..." Alicia said. "She said that she restored Anti-Mobius to the way that it should be, also. Scourge and Fiona along with the rest of the Suppression Squad are there... with no memory of what happened. And... I should have been with them."

Sally looked at Alicia. "What?"

"I chose to stay with you," she said, looking away.

"Really?" Sally asked.

"Yes... and, I have an idea."

"Okay, what would that be?" Sally asked.

"I think that the real Mobius will be a lot easier to take over now that you're sane, and I think the means to do it would be to find a way to get into their dimension, but first we should amass an _army_..." Alicia said with a dark smile.

Sally mirrored her expression.

"Oh, and I think we should pick new names, after all, I have experience in that department," Alicia suggested. "You could go with that old nickname of yours, 'Nightshade'."

"No... I shall be known as _Celine._"

"Spooky," Alicia commented. "For me, how does Nyx sound?"

"Positively delicious," Sally commented.

"Hey, Sally... er... _Celine,_" Alicia, er, _Nyx_ corrected, "Aurora also said that she gave you Chaos powers."

"What, did she actually expect me to take over this world and be content?" Sally, er, _Celine_ scoffed, shaking her head. She raised her left hand, and black energy began coursing around her hand like a black flame.

"Neato," _Nyx_ commented.

"Well, let's find the nearest city and take it over," Celine said in a bored tone.

"Sweet."


	5. Real Estate

The crowd of Mobians who were going to run around in circles screaming, but then Sally, Miles, and Alicia began glowing with orange light. Miles and Alicia disappeared, but the light around Sally died down.

"...What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know!" someone in the crowd yelled.

The crowd separated as they noticed that Patch and Boomer had disappeared as well.

"They're gone!" someone shouted.

"Everyone, split up and try to find a control room of some kind and see if we can deactivate the missiles," Sonic instructed.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles said. "Look, she's waking up."

It was true, Sally was stirring. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

Sonic ran over to her and helped her up. "Sally, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes... Who else would it be?" she asked.

Sonic began to tear up slightly.

"Okay, Mister Sensitive, how do we know that's not Miss Insanity pulling some kind of trick?" Knuckles asked.

"Hi, Rad Red," Sally said, waving.

"She's _so _faking it," Knuckles said.

"Nope," Sally answered.

"Well, how do we know for sure?" he asked again.

"Knuckles, you are an idiot!" Sally yelled.

"Yep, that's her," Knuckles commented.

"Right! The princess's sanity has been restored, and not a moment too soon! Sally, deactivate the missiles!" Doctor Quack said.

"Huh?" Sally asked. She looked at her wrist. "As much as I'd like to deactivate missiles, it's just a countdown timer with areas on a map. I can't do anything."

"Countdown timer? How much time do we have?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, let's see..." Sally said, but then froze. "Five."

"Five? Five what?" Knuckles asked.

"Four..." Sally continued.

"_Oh my god, we're all going to die!_" Doctor Quack screamed.

"Three."

Knuckles yawned.

"_Aren't you freaking out?!_" Doctor Quack asked. "_Use your Chaos magicky stuff! Quick!_"

"I could stop a small missile, but not an I.C.B.M.," Knuckles replied.

"Two," Sally continued with a frown.

"Sally, I'm sorry everything happened, but I love you, and I will _continue_ to love you when all that's left of me are my vaporized footprints," Sonic said, which made Sally smile.

"Sonic, I... One," Sally muttered.

A huge missile was visible in the sky, flying towards the planet at an extreme speed. Suddenly, an orange glow appeared around it and it disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other confusedly.

"_I am Aurora,_" a voice called to each of them. "_And to restore balance to Mobius, I have restored Sally and destroyed the missiles. Have a nice day!_"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well, gee," someone said. "Great."

"_Oh, and I'm going to restore Mobius to the moment before the King and Queen were killed. Stop the weasel if you want._"

"Wait, what?" someone asked.

The entire world dissolved in orange.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another reality..._

...Celine was sitting down by the fire next to her tent in the forest. She sat cross-legged and yawned. Nyx was roasting a marshmallow stuck on a stick above the fire.

"Nyx?" Celine asked.

"Yep?"

"Where did you get a marsh-..."

She was cut off as a pink echidna appeared before their campfire.

"Aurora!" Celine shouted. She jumped up and raised her fist, and black fire blossomed around her hand.

"I just came here to let you know..." she began. "I restored Mobius to the way that it is supposed to be... so, you don't really have a reason to exist."

Celine faltered. "The way it's 'supposed to be'?" she asked. "As in... my parents are alive?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes," she said. "But, they're not really _your _parents anymore, are they?"

She paused, and Celine stared off into space. Nyx frowned.

"Basically, I just put you in this world so you would be out of the way while I fixed everything. None of this was meant to happen... it's strange that it did. Therefore, you are a complete fluke of nature. Both of you, really," she added. "I've completely restored Mobius back, and no one has any memory of anything happening that deviated from the normal timeline. Yes, everything is as it is supposed to be, and I placed Sonic the Hedgehog a little closer to the king's quarters, and he effectively stopped Nack the Weasel."

Celine had begun to tremble.

"_Why _didn't you do this before? _Why do I even exist...?!_" Celine shouted.

"Technically, you shouldn't, but 'Why do I even exist' tends to be a common question among normal people, too," Aurora commented. "I suggest you find your own meaning of life."

Celine turned away. Nyx looked up at her.

Aurora faded away.

"...Celine?" Nyx asked.

"Don't..." she warned quietly.

"Celine..." Nyx repeated.

Celine turned to Nyx. There were tears in Celine's eyes.

"I was so solid in my decision, so strong in my convictions. Perhaps it was just the aftereffects of insanity that led me on?" Celine asked out loud. "Do I have a reason to exist?"

Nyx stood. "Yes."

Celine looked at Nyx. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Go to Mobius."

Celine frowned. "Why?"

"No one knows you..." she hinted.

"What, do you expect me to carry out my plan for revenge? It won't serve any purpose... I see that now."

"No... we could go there and start a new life," she suggested.

Celine was silent.

"You could probably use your powers..." Nyx suggested.

Celine smiled.

* * *

It was a generic day in Knothole, and nothing unusual was scheduled for that day. It was so generic, in fact, that the very air itself had a very generic aura.

"Quite a generic day, isn't it?" Sir Charles of the chili dog stand asked his nephew.

"If you say so, Uncle Chuck," Sonic replied. "Could I have that chili dog?"

Suddenly there was a shadowy ball that appeared in the center of Knothole.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled.

The shadowy ball dissipated, and where it was stood two unusual, and certainly _not _generic figures. They both looked like Princess Sally, except the one on the right had a black cloak that just screamed world domination, and the lighter spots of her fur were very pale, and her hair was pretty close to black. The other one looked closer to Sally, but her hair was a tad darker than Sally's was.

Sonic ran up. "Who are you?"

"Oh, hello. My name is Celine, and her name is Nyx," Celine greeted, holding out a black gloved hand and flashing a slightly disturbing smile.

Sonic cautiously shook her hand.

"Hiya," Nyx greeted, waving.

"Right, so, I was wondering if we could rent some living quarters somewhere in the village?" Celine asked.

"Uh..." Sonic said.

"Sonic, who's... _whoa_," a voice said. It was Princess Sally.

"Hi, Princess," Celine greeted.

"Um... hi?" Sally replied cautiously as she began to walk up. Her eyes darted between Nyx and Celine. "Who...?"

"Long story. Let's just say we're from another dimension," Celine said.

Sally gave Sonic a questioning look. Sonic shrugged.

* * *

King Acorn was sitting at his fancy, ornate throne. Well, not really sitting. More like slouching while asleep.

Celine walked in the throne room with Sonic. Sonic cleared his throat.

King Acorn woke up with a start, and looked around. "Wha? Wuzzat?!"

"Sire? This is..." Sonic began.

"Hmm? Sally?" he asked. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Sire, this isn't..."

"What are you doing with that ridiculous cloak?!"

"_Sire, this isn't..._"

"Your mother is going to have a fit over that hair."

"_SIRE, THIS IS NOT SALLY, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF SALLY FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE._"

King Acorn paused.

"Sorry," Sonic muttered.

"Oh," the king replied. "I see."

"Well, thanks for insulting my hair and clothes, _sire_," Celine said. "I just came here to tell you that Nyx and I, who both happen to look exactly like your daughter, are here. So, don't freak out when you see three Sallies at one time."

"Um... okay... well, that's..."

"Oh, and my name is Celine."

"Okay, that's..."

"Thank you for your time," Celine said, and then walked out.

"Well, that was kind of disrespectful..." Sonic said, coughing.

The king raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll just... yeah," Sonic said, walking towards the exit.

"You do that."

**This is the end. That's all. You've read the whole thing. Go outside.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note****: Yes, I know you all love my story ****just **_**so **_**much. Plus, it was really badass, right? Hell yeah. Feel free sit back, relax, and write up a review.**

_**Constructive **_**criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. Flame me, and I'll kill your family. Don't be a bitch.**

**Oh, and I'd like to go ahead and thank xxLilMizCaityxx, for inspiring me to write with skills, ****and Frenchii for entertaining me with fancy stories and helping me get even more unbelievably skillful with well thought out reviews such as "EPIC AWESOME!!".**

**Word.**


End file.
